Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill
Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Rango vs Despicable Me! Which of these villainous legends is more deadlier? Interlude Wiz: Legends come in all different shapes and sizes, and not all of them are heroes. Boomstick: Some are badass villains, like these two we are pitting. Wiz: Rattlesnake Jake, Dirt's western Grim Reaper... Boomstick: ...and Scarlet Overkill, the supposed first female supervillain. Wiz: To make this fight fair, we will be making sure that both combatants are the same size. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rattlesnake Jake Wiz: The town of Dirt, a town filled with anthropomorphic animals... Boomstick: Who sing and dance and have a happy time with Sheriff Callie? Wiz: No, Boomstick, it was miserable because the citizens never have a lot of water to make a living. But then the new character in town who names himself Rango moves in and becomes the new hero figure, despite lying to the public about the Jenkins Bros. Boomstick: Seven of them to be exact. But when the town's mayor John the Tortoise finds Rango to be a problem, he brings in his badass snake of a gunshooter himself that strikes fear in the hearts of Dirt's citizens...Rattlesnake Jake. Wiz: In reality, Jake is over half an inch tall, but seven feet in length; and despite this he is an expert marksman for a snake. Boomstick: And you folks thought that Snakes don't need limbs of any kind to be dangerous. Wiz: Like Many Snakes, he has venom stored in his fangs, which he hardly uses in the movies with the exception of mocking Rango on their first meeting. Rattlesnake Jake: Hello, *brother*; Thirsty? (Squeezes venom from his fangs into a glass, offers it to Rango who backs away in refusal, and Jake tosses it away) Wiz: Just like that. Boomstick: He also does more, such as coiling up his victims to squeeze their lives out of them for certain reasons. And this is what we found from the Rango video game based on the movie, He is also capable of using his surprising durable body to crack the ground and is quite the good burrower, which makes it very good for surprises from below. Wiz: And of course, he is quite the marksman as he uses a gattling gun, which makes up as the rattle part of his tail to shoot things with, and surprisingly, he has quite the excellent shot despite the fact that in real life, gattling guns do have very poor accuracy. Boomstick: But at least it has great power to make up for that; but Wizard, how did Jake get it anyhow? Wiz: He got it as to replace his original rattling tail that was clean shot from Wyle Slurff. Boomstick: Wow, that is harsh for him. Wiz: But we know several of his accomplishments, such as avenging his dead mother from Sheriff Amos, and even killing the Jenkins Bros. While those do make him all look invincible, he has some major flaws, such as he can be tricked easily, like how the bat-riding hillbillies fooled Jake by flying their bat flock in the formation of a hawk, and that he tries to use all his gattling gun bullets on them to try and kill them all. Boomstick: Speaking of hawks, that is another one of his weaknesses, as hawks do feast on rattlesnakes for breakfast. Wiz: Nevertheless, you don't want to tread on Rattlesnakes, including Jake, or he'll take your soul with him. Jake: Look into my eyes, I want to see you die. Scarlet Overkill Wiz: The year was 1968, a year before the Summer of '69, and at that time, the three minions named Kevin, Stuart, and Bob set out on an adventure to find a new boss. Boomstick: Then they decided to go to Orlando, with help from a criminal family, in order to find a specific boss to call their own and keep. Then they went into the main Convention Room to see the legendary female villain herself...Scarlet Overkill. Wiz: Scarlet has always been known as the public's first female Super Villain, as she is known for committing crimes, including her latest crime to commit which is the thievery of the crown of Queen Elizabeth. Boomstick: But in the end, after all she went through from killing her traitors of minions themselves to being almost the new queen of England, which goes fucking wrong; she loses it in the end due to the freeze ray used by a little boy we all know of as Felonious Gru back then, and you get the idea now let's talk about what Scarlet brings here. Wiz: Scarlet is quite the capable martial artist as she was defeating the villains who want to work for her by trying to steal the red ruby from her. Boomstick: She also has some weaponry in her dress that ranges from a flying speeding rocket, which can also detatch itself to make a time bomb, to even lava cannons capable of firing actual lava which can incinerate anyone and certain shit in mere seconds. I would feel sorry for the man who would love to fuck her up big time. Wiz: Despite almost getting to be queen of England, she was capable enough to have a few accomplishments, such as singlehandedly free herself from a dogpile of super villains from the test at Villain Con, and even surviving being crushed by a chandelier during her coronation, in which the weight and sizes on these two subjects could have killed her in reality. Boomstick: And while she has no known weaknesses, she has a mistake from her dumbass husband, in which there is a machine that makes anyone in there big, like what happened to Kevin. Wiz: If you are a Minion who want to work for her... Boomstick: Just make sure you stay on her safe side or else. Scarlet Overkill: Doesn't it fell so good to be bad? Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Scarlet and Herb return to their lair from their trip to an American desert. Herb: Wow, we got a lot of gold, didn't we honey? Scarlet: Yes we did sugar teeth. They begin unloading the crate filled with gold, but when they open the first box, they see a rattlesnake wearing a hat and tries to pounce on the Overkills with his fangs but misses to get himself trapped in the enlarging machine after accidentally activating it in rage trying to get out. The Machine explodes, and the Overkills are surprised to see the Rattlesnake is now their size in height as well as it increased in length. Herb: (as he tries to retreat in fear) I'll try to get dinner ready Scarlet velvet cake. Scarlet: Very well, I got this handled. Rattlesnake: The name is Jake, and you are going to pay for abducting me. Both combatants get to their fighting pose. FIGHT! Jake tries to use his head to cause a lair quake with his head, but Scarlet dodges in time and gives her own martial arts moves, but have no effect due to his durable scales, thus Jake lifts up Scarlet with his tail and tosses her in the air outside, and Jake follows her and prepares his gattling gun tail, but despite being tossed in the air, Scarlet activates her dress rocket and flies around Jake, while Jake himself tries to shoot her down but for some reason is not getting a shot, and that kept happening until he can no longer shoot bullets because he ran out of them. Scarlet: Oh, out of ammo, huh? Well, here; have some of mine! As she says this, she unleashes the lava cannon from her dress and fires it at Jake, but he burrows in the knick of time, then Jake reappears from behind Scarlet and Coils her around the bottom part of her dress. Jake: Look into my eyes, human; I want to see you die. Jake then tries to use his fangs on Scarlet, but she manages to eject from the bottom half of her dress in time to activate the bottom half of the dress rocket as a bomb, thus Jake gets his fangs stuck, and the bomb explodes and raining chunks of Jake appear with the gattling gun tail landing last, and Scarlet picks it up. Scarlet: Oh, look, a new weapon to add to my weapon gallery. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, that is one cool looking fight! Wiz: Both were equal on cunning and strategy, but Scarlet managed to surpass Jake on weaponry. Boomstick: And of course the gattling gun does have strong fire power, but poor accuracy. Wiz: Right, and it was even difficult for Jake to get perfect aim on Scarlet due to the dress rocket flying to fast for the tail. And when Jake decided to surprise her from behind, Scarlet left a surprise of her own when she left the bottom half of the dress rocket as a bomb. Boomstick: Scarlet has managed to overkill the snake. Wiz: The Winner is Scarlet Overkill. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty first Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's eighth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first seven are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, and Blastoise vs. Katara; and the next eight are Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's thirty first Death Battle episode to have original dialogue for the combatants, the first thirty are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only); and the next forty are Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015